


Change

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all changes are good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Change.

Willow watched Buffy walk out of the house and she couldn't help but think about how much their lives had changed. It was only seven years ago that they had met Buffy, and from that moment on, all four of them were locked on a path that would change them in too many ways. Xander, Giles, and especially Buffy had been through so much in those seven years…

If you broke a mirror you got seven years of bad luck. On a bad day, Willow wondered if all four of them had broken a mirror the day before they met; if maybe that was the designer of their fate. Those were the days when the magic pulled at her, or when Xander cried in her arms, or when Giles didn't speak, or when Buffy wandered off alone at night.

All change is good. She read that quote in senior English, and at the time she believed it. Now Willow isn't so sure. Glory changed Tara. Xander's vision changed. Willow's entire life changed in too many ways to mention. Buffy _died_.

Not all change was good.

But as Buffy walked out of her own house, relinquishing control to Faith, Willow hoped that this change was a good one.


End file.
